1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor module, and more particularly to an image sensor module installed in a sensing device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, multi-media entertainment market is rapidly developed, and many game hosts attract a player to a background scene of a game by providing a colorful acousto-optic effect, and thus allow the player to be immersed in a cartoon or movie, so as to fully experience the entertainment. Software and hardware manufacturers continuously propose newer and better game software and game hosts, so as to occupy gigantic market business opportunity. As the newer and more special software and hardware are available, the game joystick, as the main game manipulation interface, definitely must be continuously developed and modified, so as to meet the demand of the pleasant sensation of the user during manipulation.
For example, a peripheral device dedicated to game manipulation, such as a game joystick or a game controller, allows for vivid and smooth manipulation by an operator during the game. Recently, a game controller capable of achieving wireless manipulation by means of optical sensing is further developed, such that the user can generate a corresponding control signal through a relative displacement of the game controller, so as to control cursor or interface manipulation settings in a game scene.
A conventional wireless game controller has an optical sensor module disposed therein for detecting an image formed by a light incident from the outside of the game controller, so as to generate a corresponding control signal. In order to successfully receive the light incident from the outside, the optical sensor module of the conventional wireless game controller is laterally placed on a circuit board, such that a light receiving direction of the optical sensor module directly faces an incident direction of the light, that is, the receiving direction of the optical sensor module is corresponding to an opening of a housing of the game controller.
Moreover, in order to achieve the configuration of the optical sensor module laterally placed on the circuit board at an angle of 90 degrees, the optical sensor module must be disposed in an electrical socket, such that the receiving direction of the optical sensor module is parallel to the reflection direction of the light by means of the lateral arrangement of the electrical socket; alternatively, the optical sensor module is laterally electrically disposed on the circuit board at an angle of 90 degrees by means of a design of a gold finger, such that the receiving direction of the optical sensor module is parallel to the reflection direction of the light.
In a conventional assembly method, the electric socket/gold finger is firstly electrically disposed on the circuit board and an electrical conduction relation is ensured, and then the optical sensor module is installed to the electric socket/gold finger. As assembly steps of the conventional optical sensor module are quite complicated, and the volume of the optical sensor module is small, one must be very careful when assembling the optical sensor module, so as to prevent the optical sensor module and the electric socket/gold finger from being damaged due to improper application of force.
Furthermore, since the conventional optical sensor module needs to use the structural design of the electrical socket or the gold finger in order to successfully receive the reflected light from the outside, the optical sensor module has a complex structure and requires more production procedures, miniaturization cannot be realized, and the manufacturing procedures are relatively increased, and thus the production efficiency cannot be improved, and the production cost cannot be lowered.